


Taken in the Flood

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: The dead talk to the living in their dreams.
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Eren Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Zeke, Eren Yeager & Faye Yeager & Zeke, Faye Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Grisha Yeager & Zeke, Isabel Magnolia & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Frieda Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Tom Ksaver & Zeke
Kudos: 17





	Taken in the Flood

The moment Levi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he heard a voice.

Or, rather, two voices.

"Come on, Levi..." one whispered invitingly

"Find us..." the other said imploringly

And Levi did as the voices asked, drawn in like a moth to a flame.

They stood at the base of a large tree, Furlan to the tree's right, Isabel to the tree's left.

They were smiling at him, and his eyes started to water.

"This is the tree of creation." Furlan explained "It enables us who are dead to talk to the living. However, we can only do so in their dreams."

"We knew you'd find us, Levi." Isabel said "Don't let our deaths upset you too much, okay? We're happy where we are."

"I'll try." Levi blinked through his tears

He wasn't a most emotional person, at least not in the real world.

But here, in his dreams, he could allow himself to be emotional.

No one would see him here, anyway.

"How are you doing?" he asked conversationally

"Very well, actually." Isabel grinned "We made it to the surface, aniki. We bought ourselves a nice house, and got married. When our child is born, we'll name him after you, Levi Church."

"What if it's a girl?" Levi challenged, smiling wryly

"Levi is an unisex name." Furlan explained "So it won't be a problem."

They spent the next six hours touring the city, playing games or simply talking. Finally, Isabel looked up.

"Our time with you is running short." Isabel announced "So we have one more thing to say, aniki. Don't let our deaths hold you back. You have to live for all three of us now, aniki."

"I know." Levi said seriously

Isabel and Furlan faded away as he woke up.


End file.
